


Jusqu'au bout

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, she miss her family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Pidge avait toujours l'esprit qui tournait à cent à l'heure, des tas de pensées qui dansaient dans sa tête – mais le pire, c'était le soir, quand elle n'était concentrée sur rien et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir. Et alors, souvent, elle pensait à son père, à son frère, perdus quelque part dans l'univers. - OS, Pidge-Centric





	Jusqu'au bout

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Mon premier OS sur Voltron que je reposte ici, je suis ému·e :D (plus ou moins lmao) Sans surprise, centré sur Pidge, qui est mon personnage préféré du show (eh ouais). J'ai adoré l'écrire, honnêtement. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Le silence est apaisant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait cru, avant – mais maintenant, avec Lance qui crie et parle et râle si fort, avec tous ces objets électroniques sans cesse en veille autour d'elle, tous ces gens qui parlent et tentent de porter leur voix plus fort que les autres, elle trouve ça étrangement reposant, cette absence cotonneuse de bruit. C'est agréable, doux, et ça la fait soupirer, lui permettant de se détendre, enfin.

Pidge est un petit génie, personne n'en doute. Pas même elle. Elle se souvient que lorsqu'elle était enfant, son père disait qu'elle pouvait tout apprendre, quand elle le voulait. Que tout le savoir du monde était à portée de ses mains. C'est toujours vrai – mais maintenant, elle parlerait plus du savoir de l'univers. Ouais, l'univers... Ça avait de quoi en affoler, exciter plus d'un – de quoi faire tourner la tête, ne plus savoir où aller. Mais Pidge sait, elle. Elle sait où elle fonce, et elle n'hésite pas – elle n'hésitera jamais. Elle ne s'arrêtera que le jour où son frère et son père seront à ses côtés, vivant et en bonne santé. À ce moment là, oui, elle prendrait le temps de se reposer. De penser à autre chose. D'apprendre d'autres choses.

Elle a hâte d'y être – pour tout un tas de raisons. Déjà, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle les aura enfin retrouvés – son bout de famille manquante, perdue quelque part dans l'espace. Elle se souvient à quel point ils étaient unis, avant, les sorties qu'ils se faisaient à quatre, si parfaites parce qu'elles ressemblaient à ce qu'ils étaient, tous. Ils n'avaient jamais trop de problème à s'entendre, à réfléchir à quoi faire – les compromis, ça allait bien un moment, mais ils avaient la chance d'aimer beaucoup de choses en commun, surtout. D'être curieux. De vouloir savoir, connaître. Et si ses parents avaient eu des centres d'intérêt souvent différents, Matt et elle avaient toujours voulu en savoir plus, à tous les niveaux. Ouais, c'était si bien – cette époque lui manque, un peu. Beaucoup, même – rien n'était plus pareil après la disparition de son père et de Matt. Mais elle ne perd pas espoir – jamais. Elle n'a jamais perdu espoir, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle se rapproche du but que ça va commencer ! Oh non, elle préfère foncer, foncer et chercher, quitte à y passer ses nuits. Quitte à se faire réprimander par un Shiro inquiet de la voir s'user la santé et son peu de temps de sommeil sur les écrans de ses ordis. Elle ira jusqu'au bout.

Et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle a besoin de repos. Entre ses recherches effrénées et leur lutte à mener, ça fait beaucoup, parfois – jamais trop, non, elle assume, elle l'a décidé, elle prend sur elle. Travailler dur ne lui fait pas peur, ne lui a jamais fait peur. Elle va réussir, elle le sait. Mais une fois son but atteint, une bonne sieste serait de mise – une sieste d'une bonne journée et demie, peut-être. Elle prendra un peu de temps pour elle, aussi – ça pourrait être bien. Agréable. Elle ne fait plus trop attention, aujourd'hui. Ça lui arrivait, avant, de faire sa coquette, un peu plus – maintenant, elle n'a plus de temps pour ça. Elle en admire presque Lance et Allura qui arrivent à prendre le temps de s'occuper d'eux – même si Allura est plus discrète que le Paladin Bleu, elle les a vus s'échanger des produits de beauté, plusieurs fois, et elle sait qu'ils en parlent souvent et comparent ce qu'ils ont. Ça l'amuse, surtout quand elle voit Shiro ou Hunk coincé entre les deux et lui lancer des appels au secours auxquels elle ne répond jamais, préférant rire dans son coin. Keith a le chic pour s'en fiche, lui – c'est moins drôle, sauf quand il est prit pour cobaye.

Un sourire vient étirer les lèvres de Pidge alors que cette pensée s'infiltre dans son esprit, au milieu de toutes les autres. La nuit est calme, pour l'instant, et elle sent ses paupières se fermer plus fréquemment – signe d'un sommeil qui ne saura guère tarder. Elle sait qu'elle dormira, cette nuit, Shiro a fait une razzia sur tous ses appareils électroniques pour les mettre sous clefs contre sa volonté. « Tu as besoin de dormir, Katie ! » Ça lui arrive, parfois, de l'appeler ainsi, sans trop y réfléchir – généralement, ils sont tous les deux seuls, et il la gronde pour si peu dormir, ou sortir, ou manger correctement – quelque chose dans ce goût là. Ça ne la dérange pas, pas vraiment – ça a ce petit goût d'autrefois qui lui fait dire que, de toute façon, quand son père et son frère seront là, ce sera juste comme ça qu'ils l'appelleront, eux aussi. Et puis, Shiro, c'est différent de tous les autres – elle l'a connue un peu avant, de quand elle accompagnait les deux hommes de sa famille se préparer à leur voyage dans l'espace, ou quand Matt l'invitait pour parler théories des heures avec lui. C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Mais lui, il la connaît d'avant – alors ça ne la dérange pas, ça la fait même plutôt sourire.

Un nouveau soupir se fait entendre dans la petite chambre silencieuse, et les pensées de Pidge se perdent, encore. Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas passer un seul instant sans que son esprit revienne à Matt, ou son père, ou sa vie d'avant quand ils étaient avec sa mère et elle, ou juste focalisée sur l'idée de les retrouver. Mais elle veut tellement,  _tellement_ , y arriver. Elle les aime, elle les aime si fort – et elle n'a jamais cessé de les aimer, bien sûr. Elle aime tellement sa famille. Elle a toujours cette petite pensée, cette petite culpabilité au fond de son esprit – elle a laissé sa mère  _seule_ , et maintenant elle doit la croire perdue à jamais, elle aussi. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pense à cette femme qu'elle admire tellement, seule dans la cuisine, assise autour d'une table désertée en attendant des nouvelles, sa détermination se fait plus vibrante encore – parce que quand elle la reverra, elle ne sera pas seule et elle pourra lui dire  _Regarde Maman, j'ai retrouvé Matt et papa, comme je te l'avais promis. Je l'ai ai retrouvés. On est tous ensemble, on est de nouveau tous ensemble._  Ça fait bouillir son cœur d'espoir et elle travaille plus dur encore.

Et puis, il y a le soir, quand elle se sent sur le point de s'endormir – et elle pense à Matt. Elle adore son père, sa mère – mais c'est Matt. Matt a toujours été son héros. Il était si gentil, si patient, si plein de compassion – tout ce qu'elle ne se sent pas posséder. Elle, elle est franche, sarcastique, emportée. Mais Matt ? Même si il avait ce sarcasme amusé propre à la famille Holt, il se faisait des amis partout où il allait – il était passionné et passionnant, et les gens l'aimaient naturellement. Et elle,  _elle_  elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Même maintenant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme qu'était son frère le jour de son départ – et souvent il lui arrive de se dire  _Qu'aurait fait Matt dans cette situation ?_  Oui, elle l'admire tellement. Elle sent son cœur battre si fort à chaque fois qu'elle obtient un peu plus d'informations sur ce qu'il est devenu, sur l'endroit où il est actuellement.

Et chaque soir, elle imagine le moment de leurs retrouvailles. Peut-être qu'elle sera héroïque, ce jour-là, et qu'il sera fier d'elle. Il la prendra dans ses bras, sûrement – il disait toujours qu'elle était sa peluche préférée, et elle elle aimait en râler. Peut-être que ce sera lui qui la sauvera – et c'était bien le seul autorisé à le faire, les autres, elle les engueulait pour ça. Elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, merci bien. Mais elle n'avait jamais protesté face à son aîné qui venait lui porter secours, quelque soit le problème. C'était  _Matt_ , après tout. Face à lui, elle pouvait s'autoriser à être faible, un peu. Un peu seulement. Parfois, elle se fait tout un film terriblement cliché – qu'ils tombent l'un sur l'autre par hasard, au cours d'une mission avec Voltron, ou peut-être juste au détour d'une ruelle dans une planète hospitalière qu'ils seraient en train de visiter. D'autres fois, elle se forme l'image de Shiro, si souriant et  _soulagé_ , qui lui ramène Matt, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir dû l'abandonner il y a si longtemps, de ne pas avoir su le protéger – et quoiqu'il en dise, elle sait qu'il en souffre. Elle aime bien ce scénario, il faut l'avouer – mais elle adore aussi celui où elle débarque telle une héroïne pour sauver tout le monde. C'est plutôt, cool, ça. Parfois, elle se demande ce que fait Matt, aussi – lorsqu'elle le croyait encore prisonnier, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas trop dur, si on ne le maltraitait pas, si il avait encore l'espoir de s'en sortir. Maintenant qu'elle le sait délivré par un groupe de dissident à l'Empire Galra, elle le voit bien aider les autres, oui – c'est bien son genre de faire ça. Peut-être qu'il s'est reconverti en médecin – c'était son premier rêve, ça, avant qu'il ne tombe dans ceux d'astrophysiques et de géologie planétaire. Ouais, ça lui va bien, définitivement – et Pidge aime vraiment s'endormir sur cette image de son frère qui sourit patiemment à un patient, à un enfant extraterrestre à qui il promet de le soigner.

Et puis, il y a tous ces autres soirs – ceux, plus rares heureusement, où elle se sent si mal, si désespérée. Et que soudainement, elle se dit  _Et si ils sont morts ? Si je ne les retrouve jamais ? Si j'échoue ?_  Et juste cette idée la terrifie – un petit génie, échouer ? Une première, non ? Elle, elle est du genre à toujours s'accrocher jusqu'à la réussite, peu importe les échecs auparavant ; mais parfois, ça la prend à la gorge, ça envahit son esprit et ça serre son cœur – et alors elle ne peut plus penser à rien d'autre. Elle se dit que tout est vain, que c'est fini, qu'il n'y a plus rien, qu'ils sont morts et qu'elle ne le sait pas, qu'ils ne savent pas et ne sauront jamais qu'elle aura passé tant de temps à les chercher. Et elle se roule en boule, tremble dans son lit, se réfugie sous ses couvertures malgré la chaleur dans sa chambre, parfois, et en vient à pleurer, pleurer de tout son soûl face à tout ce pessimisme qui l'envahit soudain. Elle a tant l'habitude d' _espérer_  – juste perdre tout ça, ça la détruit de l'intérieur. Ça fait tellement de temps, elle a l'impression. Tellement de temps qu'elle s'accroche. Elle ne veut pas abandonner, pas maintenant – et puis, si il lui faisait, que ferait-elle, après ? Bien sûr, il y a les autres, Voltron, et puis l'Empire Galra, les planètes à libérer, tout ça. Mais elle, Pidge pense qu'elle en perdrait le goût de vivre. Elle a besoin de s'affairer à leur recherche – parce que sinon, ça voudra dire qu'il lui faudra faire un deuil, et ça, elle ne veut pas l'accepter. Elle n'est pas prête.

Alors, ces soirs-là, elle pleure. Elle pleure à en être épuisée, à en s'endormir les joues encore mouillées de larmes, à se briser le moral et le cœur à s'imaginer des milliers de scénarios catastrophes. Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle se sent de nouveau à l'attaque, débarrassée de tous ces doutes qui lui obscurcissaient le jugement et l'esprit, et elle se lance de nouveau à l'attaque – plus déterminée que jamais.

Pidge n'abandonne pas. Jamais. Ce n'est pas un mot qui fait parti de son vocabulaire – elle l'a rayé, cassé, oublié. Laissé derrière elle – elle fonce tête baissée vers ce chemin qu'elle se fraye dans l'univers, jusqu'à atteindre son but.

Et ce soir est un de ces soirs où elle ne doute pas un instant de sa réussite. Où elle est apaisée, et où elle peut presque sentir ce petit arrière-goût de victoire caresser son palais. Où elle est confiante au possible, malgré la fatigue qui embrume son esprit, et où dans un demi-sommeil elle s'imagine sauver Matt de l'Empire Galra pour enfin le serrer dans ses bras. C'est un soir où elle se sent capable de tout faire – et peut-être que ce doux silence autour d'elle y est pour quelque chose, aussi.

Et lorsqu'enfin elle s'endort, sa respiration légère comme seule agitation dans sa chambre apaisée, l'espoir qui ne cesse jamais vraiment de briller en son cœur lui donne la force de s'accrocher,  _jusqu'au bout_.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Plein de bisous à vous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
